Street Fighter X Mortal Kombat (Superdupergamer12345)
Street Fighter X Mortal Kombat is a crossover fighting game between Capcom's Street Fighter series and Netherrealm's Mortal Kombat. This game is available on the Nintendo Wii U, 3DS, Playstation 3, Vita, and 4, and the Xbox 360 systems. It was developed by Capcom and published by Capcom and Netherrealm studios. It is part of a pair of games, the other being Mortal Kombat X Street Fighter, under development by Netherrealm studios. It features a cast of beloved characters from both series. Character Roster This game features a large selection of characters. Street Fighter Characters *Ryu *Ken *Chun-Li *Guile *Cammy *Abel *C. Viper *Zangief *Sagat *Dhalsim *M. Bison *Juri *Balrog *Vega *Rufus *Ibuki *Cody *Guy *Sakura *Blanka *Dudley *Elena *R. Mika *Gouken *Seth (Mid-Boss) *Akuma (Boss) Mortal Kombat Characters *Scorpion *Sub-Zero *Liu Kang *Kung Lao *Kitana *Jade *Sonya Blade *Jax Briggs *Ermac *Reptile *Stryker *Raiden *Johnny Cage *Mileena *Shang Tsung *Baraka *Cyrax *Sektor *Smoke *Noob Saibot *Kenshi *Rain *Kano *Kabal *Goro (Mid-boss) *Shao Khan (Boss) DLC Characters (Bought via Kurrency on Nintendo consoles) *Hakan (Street Fighter) *E. Honda (Street Fighter) *Gill (Street Fighter) *Twelve (Street Fighter) *Cyber Sub-Zero (Mortal Kombat) *Sheeva (Mortal Kombat) *Quan Chi (Mortal Kombat) *Nightwolf (Mortal Kombat) Console Exclusive *Megaman (Playstation) (DLC) *Cole Macgrath (Playstation) *Kratos (Playstation) *Freddy Krueger (Playstation) (DLC) *Mario (Nintendo) *Link (Nintendo) Gameplay/Modes The game would have a general gameplay style similar to Street Fighter with Mortal Kombat's fatalites slightly used in Super Arts. (i.e. Scorpion breathing fire, Kitana cutting w/ fans etc.) Modes Arcade - Just as it sounds, you go through a series of fights leading up to a mid-boss, and finally, the boss fight. The story is that a strange crystal has emerged in the Arctic, and it is said to give the holder unlimited power. Needless to say, everyone wants it, so they try to get it for themselves. The arcade cycle goes like this *Character intro *Fight # 1 *Fight #2 *Fight #3 *Fight #4 *Rival Battle *Mid-boss *Boss *Charcter Ending Versus - A custom match where you fight either a CPU, or another player. Quite simple really. Challenge - Various challenges for you to complete to earn Kurrency (we'll discuss that later) these challenges include trials, missions etc. Trials give your character a specific combo or move to land upon an idle opponent. Missions are a match in which something is required for you to win (i.e. only normal moves, low health etc.) Online - As you'd expect, online mode is for you to look for matches with people online. You can do a quick match, or participate in tournaments. Customize - In this mode, you can customize your online player card, and your characters' colours. Your online player card is given a title, icon, and comment to show the world. Your character colours allow you to make a custom colour palette for the characters in the game, even for their different costumes. Extras - In this mode, you can browse character bios, music, quotes, art, and 3D models. You can also view the credits if you want to. Store - In the store, you can buy things for your game. There's a DLC section, and a Kurrency section. (There is no DLC section on Nintendo consoles though.) Kurrency is stuff you earn in-game by accomplishing tasks. Kurrency can be used to buy art, costumes, and other bonus content. You can also spend real money ro get large amounts of Kurrency in the DLC menu. Speaking of which, the DLC menu can unlock you characters, costumes, colour palettes and more. (Usually for a price though) End Street Fighter and all related proporties are property of Capcom. Mortal Kombat and all related are property of Netherrealm studios.